Brotherhood of Fear
, Noctxia Guardians | enemies=Dark Hunters , Order of Mata Nui, Noctxia Guardians}} The Brotherhood of Fear was an organization started by Makuta Krakanus, with the goal of conquering the Gigas Magna universe. History Early history The organization was created by Krakanus to try and take over the known universe. He had the idea after his attempt to join the Order of Darkness, which resulted in his banishment from the Brotherhood of Makuta and his attempted murder by Ralox. His first recruits were Necuas, Kaluu, and Skraaki, beings who had already looked up to him in the past, and set up his own organization. His first act was to send Necuas to kill a possible threat to him and all the Makuta species, the Noctian-Makuta hybrid Leviathos. Attempts on Leviathos' life Necuas' first attempt to kill Leviathos involved attacking Archosa with an army of Rahkshi and letting Leviathos, an old enemy of his, to come to him. However, it only succeeded in partly infecting the Noctian with Shadow Leeches. A second attempt using the same strategy, where Necuas attacked Nynrah, also ended in disaster. After Necuas returned in disgrace for the second time, he instead chose to ambush Leviathos in the Pit, where he knew the Noctian to be while on a mission for the Order of Mata Nui. Once again, Leviathos bested him, defeating his Zyglak armies and almost destroying his Mahri Nui base. Upon finally realizing that Necuas was no match for Leviathos, Krakanus decided to implement a new plan: he personally attacked Leviathos on the island of Noctia, along with Necuas and Shadrus. The plan almost succeeded, but Leviathos finally discovered his innate Makuta powers and managed to escape. Noctxia Magna Immediately afterward, the Noctian Islands were moved to Noctxia Magna by the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies for unknown reasons. Realizing the potential of a fresh new planet where they weren't hunted continuously by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Krakanus declared himself dictator of the planet and officially named the order the Brotherhood of Fear. Necuas was sent back to the Matoran Universe to recruit the Barraki and their forces, while Kaluu recruited a number of Glatorian. Unfortunately for them, Shadrus had recruited the bounty hunter Nightwatcher to find Leviathos during their time in the Matoran Universe, and he followed the group to Noctxia Magna with a captive Leviathos in tow. However, when Krakanus was unable to pay the widgets he had promised the bounty hunter, Nightwatcher chose to betray them and reveal the hidden planet's existence to the Gigas Magna Empire, providing fresh new grounds for the Empire to conquer. Nightwatcher then left, but noticed something of interest in Leviathos' mind and decided to delay letting the Empire know until he had learned the full details. Krakanus, terrified of Gigas Magna's power, sent Shadrus to kill Nightwatcher, but the weaker Toa was easily defeated. Krakanus, meanwhile, continued with his plan to destroy the rival order of the Noctxia Guardians, but before the task had been completed, Nightwatcher entered his mind, turned him insane, and forced him to throw Necuas out of his tower window as part of an elaborate plan to single-handedly destroy the planet's leading organizations in an attempt to "have fun." Krakanus, still under Nightwatcher's influence, then ordered an assault on the Noctxia Guardians' base. The fortress was attacked by the Brotherhood, only for Krakanus' forces to discover that it had already been obliterated moments before by Nightwatcher. Leviathos allowed himself to be captured by Brotherhood forces and was brought as a prisoner to Krakanus, who wanted him to provide his services for their cause, but the Noctxia Guardian prisoners simultaneously all broke free and and overran the Brotherhood of Fear fortress. Krakanus was taken prisoner, but Nightwatcher then appeared revealed that the incident was only a small part of his elaborate plan to betray them to the Empire. A revived Necuas, in a desperate attempt to defeat the bounty hunter, forcefully transported a group of beings (including Leviathos) to the prophecy room, where Nightwatcher was located. Nightwatcher toyed with them until only Leviathos remained, but Leviathos suddenly activated the power of space-time and defeated him. Brotherhood of Unity After their forced surrender to the Guardians, their Barraki allies were returned to the Pit with no memory of the conflict, and Krakanus agreed to ally with the unidentified Krahka to join together against the Gigas Magna Empire. Together, they formed the Brotherhood of Unity. During the end of the Gigas Magna Civil War, Imperial troops invaded the planet, forcing the Brotherhood of Unity into hiding. After the war's end, the Brotherhood helped with reconstruction efforts on the planet. Known members *Krakanus (Leader) *Kaluu *Necuas *Shadrus *Skraaki *Carapar *Ehlek *Kalmah *Mantax *Pridak *Takadox Servants *Nightwatcher *Maxilos *Mechanical Rahkshi *Rahkshi *Visorak *Exo-Toa Appearances *''Leviathos' Story'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' *''Shadow Regime'' *''Temporal Collapse'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Brotherhood of Fear Category:Brotherhood of Unity